Kidnapped
by DreamStar14
Summary: Hitsugaya Yuki has gone missing. Now her father must find her before it's too late. Prequel to the Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! It's me again! This story is a prequel to The Parent Trap, which is done. Rei and Momo won't appear in this story, but if you want I can make a story like this just for the two of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters. I only own Yuki, Kimiko, and Takeo.

~1~1~1~1~

Chapter 1

Hitsugaya Yuki and Abarai Kimiko stood by the Senkai Gate with their classmates. Most of the kids were saying goodbye to their parents, including Yuki and Kimiko. Today the students were going on an all-day mission, and it was really important that they passed. This was like their test to move on to the next year or grade.

"You behave now, okay?" Rukia said to her daughter. Kimiko nodded.

"I'm not scared, Mom, I'll be fine."

"When you come back, you'll get a new tattoo, okay?" Rukia elbowed her husband Renji in the ribs and shook her head at him.

"Okay, Father!"

Rukia sighed in defeat. Kimi was getting new tattoos every other day.

Meanwhile, Yamada Hanatarou was talking to his son, Takeo.

"Be safe, Takeo. Please, be safe."

"I will, Daddy. If I pass this, I'm going to study to be a healer, just like you." Takeo, who was a mini version of Hanatarou, smiled, making his father smile as well.

Yuki was the only one who was the daughter of a Gotei Captain, about three were the children of a lieutenant, one of them including Kimiko, about thirty-two were the children of regular seated and unseated officers, and the rest, about thirteen, didn't have Shinigami parents. Yuki felt special because she was unique and everyone listened to her because they were afraid that if they didn't, she would tell on them to her father or the other Captains, since she was so close to them.

But, anyways, Yuki and her father were also having a last minute conversation.

"Daddy, it's only for today. I'll be fine!" Yuki said.

Toushirou laughed. "Sweetie, I'm not worried about a thing."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Really? You should be…"

Toushirou shook it off. "I had to do this when I was about your age." He put his hands on her cheeks, and said the following through gritted teeth. "And if you really are my little girl, you'll be just fine."

Yuki giggled. Toushirou took his hands off his daughter's face and started staring off into space. Yuki was worried.

"Daddy?" This snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, gomen. I was having a flashback."

*Toushirou's flashback*

"Wow, you and I have the same power, Toushirou," Kusaka Soujiro told his little white-haired friend.

"Yeah." Toushirou was not only happy, but very confused.

*End Flashback*

Toushirou winced at the memory.

"Daddy! Yoo-hoo! Are you in there?" Yuki waved her little hand on her father's face.

He snapped out of his second trance. "Gomen. I told you, I'm just having a flashback."

"It's alright!" No it really wasn't. Yuki had seen him wince like that, throughout her whole life so far. She didn't know what the flashbacks were about, but she knew they were bad, because he winced whenever he had them.

But little did Yuki know, in fact she didn't know at all, that her mother, Hinamori Momo, had taken her twin sister, Rei, to the world of the living because Momo couldn't stand her father. But the two still secretly loved each other. Most of Toushirou's flashbacks were of Momo.

"Okay, students! Your time is up!"

"That's the sensei," Kimiko said to her parents. "Gotta go! Bye! I'll see you at dinner!"

Her parents waved goodbye.

Yuki gave her father one last hug and one last smile before running off join her class mates.

They all went through the Senkai Gate and appeared at a forest, or right now, in an open field.

"Alright, students," the teacher said. "Your mission is to track down hollows, purify them, perform konsos on lost souls and such. I have divided you in groups of three. I didn't care about the genders. I have also given one of you a headphone set in case you need backup, or get caught in a bad situation. If you survive, you're going on to the next level. Good luck and good hunting!"

With that, the students separated into their groups. Yuki's paper read, "Group 3." She ran off to find the other two that were in Group 3.

Kimiko and Takeo met up.

"Um, hi," Takeo said. "Are you in Group 3?"

"Yeah, that's me," Kimiko answered. After about three minutes, Yuki was the only one looking, and Takeo and Kimiko were still standing together. Kimi noticed her friend looking a little lost. Takeo noticed Kimi looking confused.

Takeo called the daughter of the captain of the tenth division over. "Hey! Hitsugaya-san! Are you in Group 3?"

Yuki ran over to them and nodded. "Yeah, why? Are you Group 3?"

Kimiko nodded. "Of course! We've been waiting for you, Yuki-chan!"

"Alright, now that we've found each other, we can get started," Takeo said. "Which way do we go?"

"I think the future captain should decide," Kimiko said.

Yuki blushed. "I don't know about 'future captain'…but if you insist…" Yuki ran off to their right, with the other two on her tail.

In the trees of that same forest, a stranger with a hollow mask on was watching Hitsugaya-taichou's daughter fight the hollows along side Renji's daughter and the future healer.

"Interesting…so that's Toushirou's daughter, eh? I can tell. She also controls ice just like him. I can tell because of her reiatsu. She also has a captain's size spiritual pressure. She also has the same hollow-fighting technique as him. I never thought that he would be that kind of a person. She's perfect for my plan…"

Right then, he shunpo'd in and out of the trees, keeping his eye on Yuki the whole time.

After about four hours, Takeo was somewhat exhausted. Kimiko was too, but Yuki still had breath left. But yet she was nice. She stopped by a tree stump. She remained standing.

"Go ahead and sit down, you two. I'll keep watch," she said.

"Arigatou, Yuki-chan," Kimiko said as she sat down on the stump.

"Hai, arigatou, Hitsugaya-san," Takeo said, also sitting down. "Many captains are emotionless and don't care about others. Well they do, but they don't openly show it."

"That is exactly correct," a voice said. Yuki looked around to search for the source of it, because the voice didn't belong to Takeo or Kimiko or even her. The voice went on. "So you would make a good captain, Hitsugaya Yuki, just like your father."

Yuki looked terrified by now. Her navy-blue eyes widened in shock and fear. "How do you know my name?" She hovered her right hand over her zanpaktou, yes a real, actual zanpaktou. She was one of the few that had one in the Academy.

"I've been watching you and I knew your father in our Academy years…" Yuki's eyes widened even more.

"If you're here because of Yuki, you'll have to go through me first!" Kimiko said, standing in front of her friend. Kimiko immediately turned to Takeo.

"Yamada, go get backup. I don't think I'll be able to do this alone." Takeo nodded and ran in the opposite.

"That is an extremely bad idea," the stranger muttered. "But that proves that you don't care about your own life." He brought out a bomb from the inside of his shihakusho. "Kurotsuchi can be careless when it comes to hiding his inventions." He threw the bomb up in the air. "Hadou 1: Sho!" The thrust hit the bomb and it exploded, making many other bombs in different areas of the forest just like the one he had blow up as well.

Takeo tripped and fell to the ground, and then a bomb exploded from beneath him. Takeo knew no more.

Kimiko dove into the surrounding bushes when she saw the bomb explode. The explosion made Kimiko pass out. She didn't even see Yuki being taken by the stranger.

The stranger grabbed Yuki and shunpo'd away from the crime scene. Yuki screamed for her friend, her father, anyone. She didn't notice that something fell out of her hair. She kept yelling for someone to help her.

But no one came.

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: Review please! Tell me any mistakes I may have made!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters. I only own Yuki and Kimiko.

~2~2~2~2~

Chapter 2

Matsumoto Rangiku wanted to wake her Captain up, but didn't know what he would say or how he would react if she did. He seemed so peaceful, and he needed his rest after doing paperwork all day long.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was on the couch, sleeping away, completely oblivious to the Captain's meeting that was going to take place in seven minutes.

Rangiku took the side of waking up her Captain anyway, even if she didn't want to be yelled at.

She started shaking her not-so-small-anymore Captain gently. "Pst…Taichou…"

He mumbled but didn't say anything else.

She shook him a little harder, and raised her voice a little higher than a whisper. "Taichou…wake up. You have a meeting in seven minutes…and it's really important that you go…"

That got him up. He didn't say anything as he slung Hyourinmaru over his shoulder and walked to the door. He paused for a second by the door and turned his head slightly and said, "Arigatou, Matsumoto…" Then he shunpo'd off to the Squad One barracks.

Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground to start the meeting. "I shall call this meeting to order!"

All the Captains fell quiet and listened.

"I bring very grave news to Soul Society." His voice was quiet and deadly. He looked like he was ready to kill somebody. He looked like he was going to kill whoever interrupted him. "There has been an accident today at fifteen minutes after noon to the Academy students on their mission today."

Some captains gasped, like Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyouraku. Some just widened their eyes a bit, like Byakuya, Sajin, Soifon, and Zaraki. The only one who was trembling and very close to crying was Toushirou.

Ukitake must've noticed, because he said, "I'm sure it can't be all that bad, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou didn't answer him. So Yamamoto continued.

"This meeting will continue tomorrow morning at seven-thirty when Soifon-taichou searches the crime scene."

That afternoon, the Omnitsukidou searched and searched for anybody alive. They only found about eight survivors, Kimiko included, who was is a coma, but the rest, thirty-nine to be exact, were found dead, having being killed by the kidou bombs. The only one that was not found was, of course, Hitsugaya Yuki, kidnapped by the stranger.

The only evidence they found was something shiny and shaped like a lotus flower.

Soifon noted that there was a lot of blood, both hollows' and Shinigamis', all eight survivors said that there was a huge war between the hollows and the students right before the kidou bomb went off and triggered a reaction, but the good part was that all of the hollows were exterminated by the explosions.

Soifon took the survivors to Squad Four and wrapped the shiny thing in a special cloth and kept it tucked away in her robe for the meeting tomorrow at seven-thirty.

The next morning, Toushirou was the third captain there at the Squad One barracks, the first being Kenpachi, and the second being Byakuya.

His daughter was in that class. His daughter was on that mission. His daughter was in that forest. What if she was killed? What the hell happened to her?

A few minutes later, Yamamoto called the meeting to order.

"Alright, Soifon-taichou, what do you have?"

The said person stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Sir, but out of the fourty-nine students that were on the mission, eight are alive and currently in the Division Four barracks, thirty-nine are dead, and one is currently missing."

There was an intense silence after this. Soifon continued.

"We found traces of not only one kidou bomb but multiple bombs and all eight surviving students can give you the same story that the kidou bombs were real. Some of them even have injuries from the explosions. All we found at the crime scene were the thirty-nine dead bodies and something else."

Soifon took out the little package. She unwrapped the package while the surrounding captains dramatically held their breath. Then she took out the lotus flower and held it out for everyone to see.

Toushioru's breath suddenly did a very sharp intake. Most captains heard it, but pretended not to. All but Ukitake.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?" The older Shiro asked.

Toushirou shook his head and said, "Nothing…"

It was Yuki's hairclip…

~Right After the Meeting~

Toushirou walked up to the second division captain. "Soifon, may I have that flower?"

"As in keep it? Sure, I don't really have a need for it anyway," Soifon said.

Kurotsuchi whined. "What? I was going to run some tests on it!"

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi!" Zaraki growled. "It is possible that Hitsugaya has a better purpose for the damned thing!"

That wasn't something you heard or saw everyday. If Zaraki sticks up for you, consider yourself lucky.

"What could be better than experimenting on a plastic flower?" The scientist asked the surrounding captains, which included all of them, even the Soutaichou.

Obviously, Kurotsuchi's words hit a nerve, because Toushirou, who was usually silent during the elders' arguments, spoke up in a commanding tone. "It's not plastic. It's sapphire and diamond…A very rare blue diamond, in fact…"

All Captains turned to the youngest with awe.

"Now that's something," Kyouraku said. "How'd you know that, Hitsugaya?"

"I made it…"

There was a dramatic gasp. "WHAT?" Kurotsuchi roared.

"Yes, I made it myself, but with the help of a good friend of mine. I made it for someone that is really special to me…"

"Yuki?" Only Ukitake dared to speak, because only he knew who it was made for.

Toushirou slowly nodded. Now that was one secret that couldn't be kept any longer. What the other captains didn't know however, another secret, was that Yuki was really Toushirou's biological daughter, not his adopted daughter.

"You seem so close to the girl, Hitsugaya-kun," Unohana said. "I would like to know why…"

"What was her last name before you adopted her again?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"She didn't have a last name before I adopted her…" Toushirou said quietly. "In fact I didn't adopt her at all. I asked if she could live with me because of the hollows that sometimes attack Rukongai."

"But what's your relationship with her?" Byakuya asked.

Toushirou mentally sighed. Here it goes…Toushirou took a deep breath before going on. "She's my daughter…my biological daughter…my own flesh and blood… her real name was, and will always be, Hitsugaya Yuki…this hairclip is the only thing I have left of her…"

So far…

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: Review please! So what will happen next? Review to find out! If you review I'll give you a double fudge brownie!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters. I only own Yuki and Kimiko.

~3~3~3~3~

Chapter 3

While that was going on, let's go find Yuki.

In the middle of a forest, a wooden shack was just out there, looking lonely and cold and sad. And it was. At least, the stuff inside it was.

Yuki's navy-blue eyes opened at last to the wooden shack's interior. It was small, and just like the outside, cold, sad, lonely, and dark. Yuki shivered and said out loud to no one in particular, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Oh, don't mind the temperature," the same voice said. "It's because it's in the forest…"

"Where am I?"

"The middle of the forest…I won't tell you where, though…"

"Oh…"

"You are Hitsugaya Yuki…it's lovely to meet you…my name is Kusaka Soujiro…I was an academy friend of your father's…"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Kusaka-san…" She shivered again.

"It's alright. You're safe with me…"

"No, it's not that…it's just…how did you know my name?"

"Like I said, I knew your father…"

_That still doesn't explain anything…_Yuki thought.

"But are you sure he's even your father?" Yuki's stomach gave a violent lurch. "Do you even have any parents?" Yuki started trembling. "What if he just found you and adopted you? Probably to kill you later on in life?" Yuki held her head. It hurt so bad.

"Not…true!" Yuki managed to gasp out. "He is my father! He told me!"

"What if that's a downright lie?" Kusaka continued calmly.

"It is not!" She started to grit her teeth.

"Really? He lied to me…"

Yuki eyes snapped open.

"He claimed Hyourinmaru, his zanpaktou, all to himself…that zanpaktou is originally mine…he nearly killed me for it…"

Yuki wrapped herself into a ball against the wall and held her head with her eyes shut tight and teeth barred.

"Just think about it…it all seems to fit, doesn't it?"

Yuki didn't respond. She heard Kusaka leave.

_What about all the good times we had?_ Yuki asked herself.

*FLASHBACK 1*

Little three-and-a-half-year-old Yuki was eavesdropping in on a meeting just between her father and the Soutaichou. She heard a voice saying, "Hitsugaya, she cannot stay in Sereitei. She is not a Shinigami…When she graduates from the Academy, I will personally make sure that she is transferred to your division…so that she stays under your supervision for the rest of your life…"

What? They were going to be separated? Yuki's big, innocent eyes reflected fear.

"She can stay with any relative of yours…"

"She can stay at Oba-san's…"

_Oba-san's?_ Yuki thought. _Now that might be interesting…_

Yuki was transferred to her great-grandmother's house the very next day. Luckily, the elder respected the girl and took great care of her.

*FLASHBACK 2*

About four years later, six-and-a-half year old Yuki was peeling apple skins with her grandmother on the front porch. The girl heard a thump, and then another. Then a scream and a few more of both.

"Oba-san?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think it's a hollow…"

"A few hollows…it's an invasion…something the hollows do when they are very hungry…"

"I have to go find Daddy!" Yuki suddenly said. She pointed to a couple of Shinigami.

Yuki ran off to go find her father. Toushirou usually visited on the major holidays, like Christmas and Easter and stuff like that. Yuki ran everywhere. She was getting more terrified by the minute. This, unfortunately, set off her captain-sized reiatsu. And you know what that means…

The hollows closed in around her, hungry for her reiatsu. She struggled to stay alive. She was now on the ground, struggling for breath and life.

I'm going to die…It's too late…She heard some calls for this 'Taichou!' and some feet running around, to, and from her. Her eyesight was blurry and she could barely see a thing. She had this gash on her chest that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"…Daddy…"she whispered. She immediately got a couple of answers in response. A dog was licking her face.

"Sammy, calm down…"

"No, let him. The girl's injured…"

"She's the girl Taichou cares about so much…"

"Daddy…" Yuki muttered a little louder. It was her father she needed.

"Yuki!" That was voice was familiar. She felt a hand on her cheek. "Yuki! You alright?" Yuki felt a warm, soothing feeling in her stomach. The person was healing her.

Yuki was able to open her eyes for a short time. She looked up to see her father's face. She smiled weakly. She noticed that her father had her in his arms with his right hand, his free arm, hovering over her stomach, healing it.

After the fighting died down completely, Yuki passed out and Toushirou took his daughter to the division four barracks along with a few other citizens that were injured.

*FLASHBACK 3*

Four days later, Yuki, who was all healed, was once again eavesdropping in on a meeting between only the Soutaichou and her father. She refused to look at anything but her bare feet.

"…Soutaichou, you know how much she means to me…it's my job to protect her and care for her. I would like for her to be transferred to Sereitei now." Her father's voice was commanding and stern. "She was severely wounded in the hollow invasion, and if I hadn't come along, she wouldn't have survived."

Yuki was mad at herself for running off to find her father like that. It was her fault, not his. She would have to pay the consequences for her own actions.

There was a short silence while her father waited for Yamamoto's answer. The Soutaichou sensed Yuki's spiritual pressure and sensed her feelings.

"All right, Hitsugaya. I will let her live in the tenth division barracks with you…"

"Thank you, Sir…" Toushirou gratefully said, while Yuki let a small smile slip.

And that very same day, Yuki was in her own room in the tenth division barracks. The very next day, she donned a red and white Academy uniform.

*FLASHBACK 4*

Yuki, now just turned seven, was in the training field. She was practicing her kidou, and wasn't having any luck so far.

"Relax your arm, Yuki…" Yuki jumped out of her skin and slowly turned around to come face-to-face with her father.

"What?"

"I said, relax your arms and shoulders. Concentrate." Her back was to his chest. His arms wrapped around her little ones. She said the incantation, her spiritual pressure forming in her hand, she let it go, and it hit the target dead on. Yuki's lightly tanned face light up to evening sky.

*FLASHBACK 5*

Two years later, at present time, Yuki was about to go on a mission.

"You'll do great, Yuki. Trust me!"

"Bye Dad!"

Yuki gave her father one last hug and one last smile before running off join her class mates.

*END FLASHBACKS*

There was an intense silence in the little shack. Then the only thing you could hear for miles was Yuki's cries for her father.

~3~3~3~3~

A/N: Review, please! I'm sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the next generation kids.

~4~4~4~4~

Chapter 4

The very next morning, Soifon and the Omnitsukidou checked the area one last time. All they found were more blood and broken zanpaktous, and they finally found the Sensei, who fortunately was still alive, but nearly fatally injured.

At the very same time, Abarai Kimiko had woken up at last with a terrible headache. All she could think about was her dear friends, Yuki and Takeo. All she could say was Yuki's name.

Hanatarou was grieving. Who wouldn't? If you had just heard that your child's body was found and that they had been killed, wouldn't you cry as well?

When the Sensei finally woke up, they questioned him. He couldn't give them any answers other than that A) he didn't know about the kidou bombs, so he couldn't have set them off and B) he didn't know where Hitsugaya Yuki was.

At the Captain's meeting later that afternoon, all ten Captains showed up, even Ukitake, who was thought to be sick right at this moment, but he wasn't. When she was called, Captain Soifon stepped forward and gave some more bad news.

"We have found the Sensei, Soutaichou, but he couldn't give us the answers that we were looking for. Based off of his answers when we questioned him in Division Four this morning, the sensei is not a suspect. I'm sorry, but no other students have been found, Sir. Not even Hitsugaya-san. I know it's rude to say this, especially in front of her father," here she gave the Ice Captain a sympathetic look, "but it is possible that she may be dead. She may have died from the kidou blast."

"Isn't that theory wrong, though?" Kurotsuchi asked. All ten pairs of eyes turned to him. Toushirou narrowed his eyes.

"What are you saying?" The Ice Captain growled back.

"I am merely trying to state that Soifon-taichou's theory may be wrong. You've stated that you never found Yuki-san's body, correct?"

Soifon nodded.

Komomura cut in. "So it is possible that she may be still alive."

"But where is she?" Kuchiki announced.

"It is possible that she may have been kidnapped," Unohana suggested.

Toushirou suddenly got a very bad feeling. _"Daddy! Help me!" _He tensed up. _"Please! He's so scary!"_ Apparently he must've been the only one who could hear this voice, which sounded small, childish, and very scared, because none of the other Captains were looking around for the source of the voice. He stayed silent in hopes of hearing the voice again. _"Daddy! Help! This man…he's scary! HELP ME FROM THIS KUSAKA MAN!" _That got Toushirou's attention immediately.

Kusaka…he heard that name before…it was his old academy friend…and that voice belonged to a child…but who? Toushirou thought…he gasped.

Yuki!

His own daughter was calling out to him. Wherever she was, she was with Kusaka. And Kusaka was somehow frightening her. Toushirou silently clenched his fists in anger. There was another person he couldn't protect, no matter how hard he tried. First Momo, then both Momo and his other daughter Rei, and now Yuki…

What were Momo's last words to him before she left with Rei? "Take care of Yuki, Shirou-chan…" Why couldn't he keep his promise now?

His was his duty to protect his loved ones, his subordinates, and the innocent. Yuki was all three.

She was a loved one, because she was his daughter. No other comment on that, other than the fact that he loved her to tiny pieces.

She was one of his subordinates in a way, because she lived in the Tenth Division and lived like one of their comrades. She worked with them, she trained with them, and she even talked with them. They liked her because she helped them and took great care of Sammy, the fourth seat's gold retriever, and because she was their Captain's daughter, though they didn't really know that, they respected her. Whenever someone bullied her, they stuck up for her. Toushirou was always glad and proud of that. Sammy always knew when she was in danger, because Yuki hung around Sammy all the time. That dog was smart, Toushirou had to admit. That dog could sense the spiritual pressure of any tenth division member, hollow, or Arrancar. Toushirou was glad he let that dog stay in the Tenth Division barracks.

She was innocent, because she had no reason to be in this problem that was ONLY between him and Kusaka. She had no part in this. He couldn't let her get involved. He never let her get involved with anything that she wasn't a part of. She didn't need to be part of anything like that. "Stay out of this, Yuki! It doesn't involve you!" Whenever she started to butt in, he always said that to her, sometimes louder than he needed to be.

It was his duty to protect his daughter. And God damn to hell anyone who let him neglect his duties and break his promises.

Toushirou knew what he had to do, so after the Soutaichou had dismissed the Captains when the meeting was over and marched over to the Division Four barracks. He had heard that Yuki had been in Abarai Kimiko's group. It was a good thing that black-and-red-ponytail-haired girl had been in Yuki's group. He felt bad for Seventh Seat Hanatarou though. His son Takeo had also been in Yuki's group but did not survive the Kidou Blast. He was just glad that his daughter was still alive.

When he got to the Hospital, he marched past the front desk. He knew where Kimiko's room was by heart. He had been there this morning. He was there when she woke up, in fact. He knocked on the door to the room and opened the door and walked in. Kimiko was awake and attempting to walk with the help of her mother. Her father was trying to encourage her.

No words were needed when he walked in. Kimiko knew what the Captain wanted. However, her parents, Renji and Rukia, were confused, but had some idea.

"I'll lead you to her right away, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kimiko simply. "I'll lead you to the place where I last saw her." He nodded and she got up and walked towards the door.

Renji stopped them. "Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou paused and turned back towards them to look at them over his shoulder. "But where are you going?"

"Getting my daughter back!" Toushirou replied a little too curtly and a little too harshly.

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, Sir," Rukia cut, "But we'd like to go as well."

"Why?" Toushirou asked simply.

"Sir, that's our daughter. We don't want anything to happen to her," Renji said.

"Alright," Toushirou sighed. "You may come with me. But when we get to the place that your daughter remembers so well, that's where we depart. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" All three said.

Kimiko led them to the Senkai Gate, which was opened for them by Ukitake. He wished Toushirou good luck before the group went through the Senkaimon.

Toushirou kept muttering, "I hope I'm not too late. If you hurt her, Kusaka, you'll be dead faster than you can say 'Long time, no see'!"

They finally got the sight where the groups had split up. Kimiko's mind went back to the mission and she ran in the direction Yuki had picked. She told them where they had found each hollow, where the fight with each hollow led them, and where they had killed each hollow, then she stopped in the same area where Yuki had led them rest. She even pointed out the large tree stump on which Yuki had let Kimiko and Takeo rest on. She then visualized their meeting with Kusaka and Kimiko remembered when she told Takeo to go get some help. She trembled and started to cry. It was her fault that he was dead. If she hadn't told him to go call for help, he wouldn't be dead. Rukia put a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay. Just try to remember where Kusaka took Yuki," she said. Yeah, Toushirou had filled the other two in.

Kimiko concentrated and she heard a voice. "_Kimi-chan! South! South!"_ She pointed to the direction where Rukia was facing, to the South. "There! She went that way!" Kimi knew that it was Yuki. No one but Yuki called her "Kimi-chan".

Toushirou nodded and said a quick thank you and shunpo'd off to the direction of the South. He kept following Yuki's spirit trail in case Kusaka had changed directions from South to East or something like that.

The temperature in the room was getting colder, as was Yuki's body temperature and the emotions in her heart. She was starting to be convinced that no one was going to come and get her. Her hope and patience were running out. All Yuki was doing was sitting and shivering in a corner, but soon she stopped shivering. She was getting used to the cold now. But deep down, she was scared. She was scared to death. She didn't know what Kusaka wanted with her. At first, she thought that he was a nice guy, but when he asked her all those confusing questions, she started to think that he had brought her here for a reason. Not a good reason, a bad one.

Now she hated him. She hated the vibe he was sending off. She couldn't feel any good in him and she didn't see a light in his path for him anytime soon. Usually she could do this with everyone, but not with this Kusaka man. She was scared of him and he hated his guts.

But most of all, she hated her so called father. If he had adopted her just for the sake of deceiving her, then he could just very well back off. If he didn't care for her at all, then he wouldn't come and save her. She hated every ounce in these two men's beings now. She didn't know who to trust now.

She could trust Rangiku-san, but she was the Lieutenant of her "father", so she was probably in on the plan too.

She could trust Takeo and Kimiko, but she didn't know if they were still alive or not.

She could trust Ukitake-taichou, but she didn't know if he would survive with the tuberculosis that she thought was a deadly virus that hit him every month.

She could trust Yachiru, but the pink-haired teenager (now) was (still) a little too hyper for Yuki's taste.

Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were out of the questions, no doubt. She had orders from both her "father" and Rangiku-san not to be caught within ten miles of their barracks. Yuki really didn't mind. She didn't care. She thought Kenpachi was kinda cool, but a little too bloodthirsty, but Kurotsuchi was just plain freaky.

So who could she trust? Unohana? Maybe. Komamura? Maybe. Kyouraku? Eh…we'll see. The Soutaichou? Hell, if you didn't trust Yamamoto, then you couldn't trust anyone. That's why Yuki had a hard time with this right now. She was a firm believer in that phrase. And this whole trust thing scared her even more.

Kusaka was most likely doing something that required a laptop or something, because he was at the desk.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by the door banging open. Yuki jumped out of her skin and looked up in time to see Kusaka falling to the ground, out cold. She looked up to see the person who had knocked him out, the person she didn't want to see right now…

Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Division had arrived. Finally. The look he was giving Kusaka freaked Yuki out. Unfortunately for her, she gave a small squeak of surprise and horror. He turned his head immediately in her direction. She was trembling violently now.

He held out his hand, most likely for her to take, but she didn't take it.

Toushirou held out his hand for Yuki to take, to see if she still trusted him. He expected her to take it, but he never expected her to refuse it and back and scoot away from him, like he was some kind of monster.

Which she did…

~4~4~4~4~

A/N: Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the next generation kids.

~5~5~5~5~

Chapter 5

As soon as Yuki's back hit the wall, Toushirou was pissed. No, not at Yuki. He could never be angry at his own daughter. Not ever.

It was Kusaka he was mad at. It was him who made his daughter go crazy. It was his fault that his daughter was having trust issues. Kusaka had already made some damage that could last for the rest of his little girl's life. That damage would most likely never go away. Some of it would probably still show itself from time to time.

Yuki noticed the anger of the man kneeling in front of her. She saw his fists clench. She saw his teeth also clench. But she had noticed his face when she had squeaked and he had turned around. It had gone soft and full of worry. It had gone from angry to caring. Maybe he really was her father. Maybe, just maybe, Kusaka was lying to her. Maybe Kusaka was just twisting her mind to make her have trust issues.

Fortunately for Hitsugaya, Kusaka had recovered rather quickly. That meant that Toushirou could kick his ass sooner than he had expected to. Toushirou glad for this.

Toushirou was silent as Kusaka got up in no pain at all. Toushirou had drawn his sword before Kusaka's face was all the way off the ground. Toushirou could feel his anger and emotions radiate from him in waves like a hurricane. He was the center of the storm and while his reaitsu was waving in swirls around him, destroying anyone or anything that got in his way.

Kusaka also got his sword out and barrowed his eyes, as did Toushirou. But Kusaka smirked.

"You finally got my message…Toushirou…" the black haired man said. "I captured her to send you a message. I'm back for revenge, Toushirou…"

"How dare you…" Hitsugaya's voice was soft, yet menacing. Yuki didn't want to get in the way of that. "How dare you do that to her…"

Kusaka didn't answer, and, of course, neither did Yuki. Yuki was too scared to answer anything right now. However, she didn't want to get any part of her busted for interfering. So she was smart, and kept quiet.

"You know better than that, Kusaka…" Hitsugaya menacing voice was enough to make anyone shiver to the bone.

"What are you talking about, Toushirou?" Kusaka asked him, as if he was trying to make Hitsugaya mad, which was exactly what he was trying to do.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN MY OWN DAUGHTER AGAINST ME?" Hitsugaya bellowed and Yuki jumped out of her skin once more. "I told you once, and I'll tell you this one last time! Do not drag anyone else into this mess! Do one! This is something that only has to do with you and me! NO ONE ELSE! Understand?"

Yuki's pupils retracted. While the two old Academy friends fought once more, Yuki watched it commence. When the first blood was drawn, Yuki closed her eyes nice and tight. She didn't like to see any blood. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes just a little bit.

Yuki was too focused on her choices right now to focus on anything.

~Flashback~

Young Yuki was in the Academy when she was running down to her father's office to go and get Rangiku. The strawberry blonde Lieutenant had promised the girl to train her in Shunpo today. But when Yuki got to the office, the door was closed, which meant that her father was either in a very important meeting with someone or he was doing work that needed to be done or he would be in serious trouble.

She pressed her cheek against the door to see if she could hear anything.

"Demo, Taichou…" Rangiku was saying.

"No, Matsumoto," her father replied. "I told you before. Her mother left. Her mother left Yuki in my care. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember, Taichou…"

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I was just wondering whether you should start thinking that she could doubt you someday…"

"I know she most likely will, but she is my biological daughter! How many times to I have to explain that? Her mother left years ago and I promised her that I would take care of Yuki for her. Why do you doubt me, Matsumoto?"

"Gomen, Taichou…I really am…I know that she is your biological daughter. I was there when she was born, but I'm just reminding you that one day, she may doubt you."

"I know that, Matsumoto…I appreciate you reminding me…"

~End Flashback~

They hadn't known that Yuki was there when they had that conversation, so how could the Captain that was still fighting her kidnapper in anger be an imposter? That one little memory gave Yuki hope. All she needed was proof. If Hitsugaya won this fight, and if he really was her father, then he would not leave right away. He would only leave when Yuki was ready to leave. Rangiku, Kimiko, and Hitsugaya were the only ones who did that.

Yuki turned back to the fight, but then winced and looked away again. She was trembling because of the sight of all the blood that was splattered all over the ground. She hated it. She turned back because she saw only one person standing.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was, once again, standing over the dead Kusaka Sojirou. Toushirou made sure that Kusaka was really dead this time, and he turned into Reishii and dissolved into the atmosphere. Toushirou slowly turned around to face his daughter.

Toushirou had very few scratches. He had a couple of cuts on both arms, but none were serious, and he had a small cut on his left cheek, but again, nothing too serious.

Toushirou was hesitant. He knew that this day would come sooner or later. He sheathed his zanpaktou, which was now at his side, because he was finally tall enough, but he still kept the green sash, and held out his right hand to her slowly as if to state the question of "Do you trust me?", and he was expecting the worst.

Yuki's eyes were starting to tear up, because of both sadness and joy. So many emotions were running through her head and heart. She was trembling and her eyes still showed the unquestionable truth: she was still scared.

Toushirou was expecting the worst, but Yuki simply, but shakily, stood up and ran to him with tears pouring down her face. When she reached him, he kneeled down to her level and she immediately hugged him, burying her face in his chest with tears still pouring down her cheeks, whimpering the entire time.

No words were needed for this moment. Yuki's tight hug that she gave to her father said the obvious: "Oh, Daddy! I was so scared!"

Toushirou didn't want to ruin this moment, so he simply closed his eyes and kisses her forehead, not wanting this moment to end. It may have been sad to Yuki, but it was pure relief to Toushirou. His daughter was still alive, she was safe, she was back in his arms, and she still trusted him.

Yuki opened her eyes momentarily and looked up to see her hairclip on a string around his neck. Because of this, she smiled. It was a small smile, but it was real…

~5~5~5~5~

A/N: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy! Last chapter!

~6~6~6~6~

Chapter 6

It was the day after Toushirou had found and rescued Yuki. The Sereitei was back to normal, but I wish I could say the same for the now small advanced class of about nine students plus a Sensei, who was told to go easy for the next few weeks. In fact, all nine students, even Yuki, was told to go easy for the next few weeks and they also had the new few weeks off until they all recovered.

In the Tenth Division area in the Sereitei, all was normal. The Captain was doing paperwork, the Lieutenant was out and about somewhere when she should have been helping her Captain, and the seated and unseated members were training, working, or tending to the Tenth Division's watermelon patch. No one was asleep, except for Yuki. According to Hitsugaya-taichou, only Yuki was allowed to sleep in. He agreed with the comment to go easy, and this time he took it very seriously.

She didn't want to go to bed last night, because she was so scared, but her father had reassured her that Kusaka was not going to come back. Yuki had accepted that for the time being and was soon out like a light.

Sammy, the golden retriever, trotted down the halls to Yuki's room. He stuck his nose in and was relieved that the door was already open. Her father had visited her and was still visiting her every hour or so to check on her to see if she was okay. After attempting to close the door all the way, Sammy trotted over to Yuki's bed and jumped up to lay his head and front paws on it.

Immediately, he sensed something wrong with Yuki and her spiritual pressure. She jumped of the bed and ran out of the door, and trying to close it, all the way to the Tenth Division office, where he burst in and ran all the way to the Taichou's desk, barking madly and frantically.

Toushirou saw the dog, which's barking worried and annoyed him. All he knew that the dog was trying say something. So Hitsugaya dropped his pen on the desk and got up. The dog ran out of the door and stayed in the hallway, waiting for the Taichou to follow.

Soon, the Taichou and the dog were at the door of Yuki's room. Toushirou's eyes widened and he quickly opened the door. He too noticed it right away. He ran over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it and felt her forehead. She had a fever. No wonder she didn't want to wake up today for breakfast, he thought.

Toushirou also noticed by the way her face was crunched up that she was having nightmares. Toushirou turned to Sammy.

"Sammy, go fetch me the first person you see from this squad and tell them to get a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth." The dog barked in conformation and ran out of the room.

A mere two minutes later, the Fourth Seat of the Tenth Division had come in with what Hitsugaya had asked for. Hitsugaya dismissed his subordinate, who left, but Sammy stayed. It's not like Hitsugaya minded. In fact, he didn't. All he cared about right now was Yuki.

He soaked the washcloth in the water and placed it on her forehead gently, trying hard not to wake her. He ran his finger gently down her cheek and under her chin to place his hand on her other cheek. He narrowed his eyes and picked Yuki up bridal style and carried her to his own room and placed her on his own bed, which was much larger and more comfortable than her own, with Sammy following. Sammy never left a friend, not even if he was ordered to. And Yuki was definitely Sammy's friend.

Once safely in Hitsugaya's bed, Toushirou lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them both. He laid her head on his chest and waited for her to react. He got nothing the next couple of minutes.

So he was really worried now and was scared that she was never going to wake up and get out of her horrible nightmares. He muttered to her, "Aishiteru, Yuki-chan…"

Meanwhile, in Yuki's world, her nightmares of darkness, fire, fighting, war, and blood were all chased away by dreams of peace, friendship, love and most of all, family. Toushirou saw her smile, and smiled himself when she snuggled closer to him.

"Aishiteru…Oto-san…" she tiredly muttered back.

Toushiour looked down to see Yuki close her eyes again, He saw her back rise and fall in a steady rhythm and knew that Yuki was going to be okay now. Sammy jumped up all the way on the bed and fell asleep next to Yuki, curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed with his head facing the door. Sammy was now officially the two's watch dog, protecting them and their now peaceful slumber.

Toushirou could see that it would be a while, due to Yuki's peaceful slumber and using her father as a pillow, so he decided to save all that paperwork for later. Besides, he had more important things to do than paperwork. He had to comfort his daughter.

So with that said and done, Toushirou fell asleep as well.

~6~6~6~6~

A/N: Review!


End file.
